<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by Julovesyunhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853658">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa'>Julovesyunhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Deep feelings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, alternative universe, boyslove, little angst, seongjoong, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was a promise he made years ago. It’s not an official promise. He never said it out loud. But it was a promise he made in silence.”</p><p>It’s a rainy night, the raindrops hammering against the window while the silver haired boy sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and a soft blanket waiting for his loved one for hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Promise</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>written: 5th October 2020, 9:30pm</em>
</p><p>It’s been raining the whole day. Heavy drops of rain knocking against the huge window front of their apartment while he just sat on the cozy sofa with a cup of hot tea in his hands. His body was wrapped in a fluffy blanket. And the sweet scent of the tea filled the room. The sound of music made everything feel even more chill.<br/>The silver haired softly hums the words of the song and focussed on the streetlights outside.</p><p>
  <em>It’s late where are you?</em>
</p><p>It’s not new to him. He always stays awake for long waiting for him to come home. And every time he finally arrived the other asked: “Why are you still awake? You should sleep by now” and every time the silver haired answered “It’s because I can’t sleep without knowing that you arrived safely next to me”<br/>Some days when they had a bad day they would fight about it. None of them wants the other to wait too long or to stay away until the next day.</p><p><br/>The ticking of the clock reminds him that he needs to sleep soon. Otherwise he would be to tired in the morning to wake up early.</p><p>But he would never go to bed without him. It was a promise he made years ago. It’s not an official promise. He never said it out loud. But it was a promise he made in silence.<br/>He didn’t want to break this promise because in his head if he would break it it means he would stop caring. And if he would stop to care it would mean that this relationship would break. This was the worst nightmare he could ever imagine.<br/>That’s why he was sitting there, wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of tea in his hands, listening to the music and watching the raindrops slowly slide their way down the window.</p><p>A soft click woke him up from his little day dreaming and another click and the sound of keys being thrown into the little bowl near the entrance brought him back to reality.<br/>Without realising it the thoughts he had about him stop caring and the relationship ending had made him cry. He now felt anxious and sad. Tears streamed down his cheeks and without thinking about it a second more he jumped up. Not caring if the tea may have spilled a little when he put the cup at the little coffee table. He just ran to the door where his boyfriend just changed his shoes into some slippers. He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and heavily sobbed. He didn’t care about the confused face the younger made. “Seonghwa”, the other said in his softest voice but the taller didn’t answer. He just pressed his body even more against the others and hugged him even tighter.<br/>The other was now worried. “Hey sssshh everything is alright sshhh”, he started to gently stroke Seonghwas back and tried to calm him down that way. “Did something happen?”, he asked but the other just shook his head.<br/>Seconds and minutes past and they both just stood their hugging each other. Eventually Seonghwa stepped back a little but without breaking the embrace and looked down at the younger. His dark hair was completely wet and some strands covered his forehead. Little droplets of rain fell from them on the smallers cheeks. “I love you and I care about you. I will always care about you. If you ever think differently tell me and I will make sure you will see it again”, he finally spoke. “Hwa-“, the other started but he was stopped by warm soft lips being pressed on his own.<br/>It was a kiss so full of love and both of them just knew that they will be each other’s first and last.<br/>Again the taller was the one who stopped first. Now the look on his face changed into concern. He raised an eyebrow and inspected the smaller man from head to toes. He was completely soaked. “Kim Hongjoong didn’t I tell you this morning to take an umbrella? And didn’t I tell you to take an Uber if the rain doesn’t stop?”, he scolded the dark haired who just started to smile. “There he is again. Man I just love you so much”, was his answer. He quickly tiptoed to give his boyfriend a small peck before he made his way to their shared bedroom. “Take a hot shower I’ll make us some tea”, Seonghwa said.</p><p>Ten minutes later both of them laid on the sofa, wrapped up in the soft blanket, listening to music, while sipping on their teas and watching the raindrops. “I love you Park Seonghwa”, Hongjoong said and cuddled himself a little more against his boyfriend. “I love you even more and I will always care for you. I promise”, Seonghwa answered with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>